Components, for example, esthetic prosthetic clasps and orthodontic wires that are used in dental offices to reconfigure teeth and direct the movement of teeth against which these components are applied, generally longitudinal wires used in other applications, etc., hereinafter “components”, are made from diverse materials, for example, metal, metal alloy, plastic, fiber glass, etc. These components often need to be precision bent and configured to a desired configuration. For example, in a removable orthodontic appliance, one or more arch wires are infused and rigidly anchored within a lingual side of an arch tray. These arch wires need to be precision bent and reshaped at precise angles to produce a desired force on the teeth to be moved. Three prong wire pliers or devices containing three prong wire pliers are instruments typically used by dentists to reshape metal clasps and metal wires. However, bending metal or plastic wires and clasps into exact three-dimensional shapes required by dentists using the three prong wire pliers or devices containing the three prong wire pliers can be difficult due to precision requirements and the physical properties of the wire and clasp material. For example, at room temperature, plastic and nickel titanium wires typically return to their original shapes. The shape of a plastic wire or a nickel titanium wire can be changed only when the temperature of the wire is increased to a range that allows a non-elastic movement of atoms and molecules of the wire. Therefore, there is a need to provide an instrument and a system that precisely bends components, for example, wires, clasps, etc., and controls the temperature of the components to facilitate precision bending and reshaping of the components.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a method and a precision configuration system comprising a precision bending and reshaping apparatus that bends and reshapes a component without melting or damaging the component by precision control of the fabrication of the component at preset controlled temperatures.